left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TAlim 1994
Welcome to my Talk page. Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks (~~~ or ~~~~), as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. Konan T-A Lim. Here's to the power of the pen and those who know how to wield it to create and inspire... Here's to Ideas ---- Current signature: TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) ---- New message Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'''Latest revision ID: The current size of this Talk page is bytes. Page will be ''considered'' for archival at 100,000 bytes. NOTE: Please do '''not archive this Talk page for its owner. __TOC__ RE: Greetings and offer of assistance Hey, TAlim 1994! Thanks for messaging me, and welcome to the wiki. As you said, the wiki is pretty quiet right now (and will likely only pick up again if something like the announcement of Left 4 Dead 3 happens). There's no formal style guide here, so feel free to get going with grammar edits and whatnot, I'll be poking my head in every now and then and if for any reason you do something that doesn't seem right, I'll correct it and do my best to let you know why I did so. There's a few things I can point you to such as Walkthrough layouts which basically spell out the headings that are required on most level articles. Don't worry about the Custom Campaigns' breakthroughs though, because they're on the chopping block - we're considering removing the custom campaigns all together. If for any reason you object to that, head on over to the talk page and voice your opinion. There's also stuff like the About page, which has a few tips to do with editing, such as using acronyms and abbreviations and stuff, but otherwise not all that much to check out. If you have more specific questions about grammar or style (or questions about anything else!), please ask away and I'll do my best to answer. Generally, if you follow the style of most articles on the wiki (and do basic things like avoiding using 'you' and 'I') you'll be editing perfectly well. Anyway, welcome to the wiki! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 15:30, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, generally those kind of pronouns have no place in mainspace articles. Things like "You can jump up the crates to get an ammo stash" should be something along the lines of "There's an ammo stash at the top of the crates, which can be reached by jumping" or substitute in "players" for "you". --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 17:05, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::That's all absolutely fine, as long as you do these things: ::Firstly, rather than creating mainspace templates, such as Template:Survivalstrategy for example, please use personal templates. For example, I have a personal 'template' of sorts, which is User:Five Dog/Test, just create your page as a username space page like that, with a forward slash and then whatever you want to call it, i.e. User:TAlim 1994/Talk_Template. Then they can be used just like regular templates by typing ::And secondly, please make sure when you upload your images you categorize them under the Category:User Images. Otherwise, that's all fine. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 11:29, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :::By the way, one other thing I'd like to add is if you could try to limit repeating edits on a single page, that'd be great. I notice you've consistently edited my talk page three times when you add one message - please try and keep changes to one edit. Obviously, sometimes you miss something and need to go back and correct it, but do your best to review it using the preview function before publishing it to make sure you're happy with it. Thanks! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 14:07, March 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Pix Template I agree, it has been changed. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:28, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Your Templates I've moved your templates from Template:TAlim 1994/Time to User:TAlim 1994/Time because, as I said, user templates are supposed to go there, not with a main-space "Template" suffix. Cheers. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 16:59, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :I've just adjusted the template links there at the top. Don't worry about the mistake, just wanted to clarify. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 17:19, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's correct. Cheers! --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 17:31, March 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Second-Person Pronouns Hey mate, thanks for the big and meaty edits with that stuff, I appreciate it (I also appreciate your input on the custom campaigns, so thanks for that as well!). As you pointed out, a lot of the wiki is rife with those sorts of pronouns, and this is because it hasn't really been a priority to sort out. For the most part it's taken a back seat to things such as vandalism or keeping things updated. Now that the wiki is that much older, it's that much quieter, and thus second-person pronouns are no longer taking a back seat to anything else. This does unfortunately mean, as you noticed, that there's a lot of it. You asked if it's all instances of it that should be removed - yes, all of it, generally speaking. If I had more time I could devote out of my life I'd be on it properly myself. But don't worry too much about it though, it's not the highest priority. Generally, as long as the spelling and meaning holds together and people can get the information they seek - we've served our glorious function as a wiki! Anything further is just a bit of scrub and polish. Cheers --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 12:06, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll do my best, but I'm honestly not sure I'll get to it. Life is a bit hectic right now, I'm doing my best to check in as it is. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 15:15, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, TAlim 1994, you don't need to message me when you post on talk pages, I'm around. Removing all of the main articles was the original idea, now we can serve our function of letting them know about the campaigns and show/tell them where they can find them, rather than pointing them in the direction of terribly written articles. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 12:42, March 9, 2017 (UTC)